


Swindlers

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [28]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Kathryn really can't stay mad at these two, Somewhere between season two and three I think, Tom and Harry get into trouble, but what's new honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Tom and Harry get into trouble during shore leave. An occurrence that's all too common for these two, unfortunately for Kathryn.Fictober day #28: "Enough! I've heard enough."





	Swindlers

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a goofy little story for tonight. I couldn't let this whole month get by without doing a story about Tom and Harry getting in trouble for something ridiculous. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“…And _then_ we had to jump down from the balcony that they’d cornered us on.” Tom gestured wildly. “After that, we just took off running. The problem is, I guess the local people rely on their sense of smell, so they found us pretty quickly.”

“They told us to hand over the money, but we honestly didn’t have it.” Harry added.

“Yeah, we’d already spent it on these two wonderful ladies—” Tom started.

“Enough!” Kathryn held up her hand, clearly trying not to laugh. “I’ve heard enough.” 

Tom and Harry immediately quieted down. 

“So you mean to tell me, you swindled a few locals in a game of pool, spent it on two ladies of the evening, managed to offend the owner of the bar in the process and thought you could get away from a people who rely on their sense of smell?” She _almost_ couldn’t believe the ridiculousness of the dynamic duo.

_Almost_. 

“Well, Captain, we offended the bar owner before we spent the money…” Harry said. “We honestly didn’t cheat, we just used a couple of earth techniques that they didn’t know.”

She gave them her signature look. 

“You two are quite an adventure.” She said, still holding back laughter. “I’m going to put you on a week of conduit cleaning shifts as punishment for this. Dismissed."

Tom and Harry nodded and headed for the door of her Ready Room before she stopped them one more time.

“Oh and boys?” They turned around. “Next time you feel the need to swindle someone at pool, go to the Holodeck to do it.” 

They both blushed and nodded sheepishly. After they exited her Ready Room, she sent a message to Chakotay, who was still seated on the Bridge. 

_They tried to swindle the locals again._


End file.
